


just doing fine

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, by technical definition, hee hoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: In which a shadow is told to go back to bed, he can have a day off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	just doing fine

There was a discontented murmur when he was ushered back into his tent, something about his temperature being a bit higher than normal levels. A load of pish, really, he was just fine.

He can't quite say no to a lay-in, mind you. Sleep was becoming abominably hard to come by. A little bit extra couldn't possibly hurt.

The shadow of what once might have been Wilson P. Higgsbury wriggled underneath the blankets and a growing collection of pillows, clinging to one particular pillow in the menagerie.

It had a nice texture and smelled like beefalo tears.

He shifted, just a little, laying on his side and splaying his limbs out in a sort-of stretch. What he wouldn't give to have someone around for cuddling and telling them that he loved them. Lots.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that specific people have to deal with me posting in this fandom on ao3 because of the lack of a block feature!
> 
> suck it!


End file.
